Solar panels can convert solar energy, which is clean and supplied inexhaustibly, to electric energy directly and is therefore expected as a new energy source. At the present time, a mainstream solar panel employs a silicon substrate, on the obverse surface of which a collector electrode is provided. It has been known that a transparent conductive layer is provided on the collector electrode to cover the collector electrode, thereby enhancing light extraction efficiency.